


【overlord】三流学院的不良paro—谈判 上 【公会成员×飞鼠】

by street72



Series: 三流学院 [1]
Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/street72/pseuds/street72





	【overlord】三流学院的不良paro—谈判 上 【公会成员×飞鼠】

这一天， YGGDRASIL处迎来了极不欢迎的客人。伴随着好几辆车子的喇叭响， YGGDRASIL门口被数辆警车包围了。站在门口一脸凶恶的学生们用不爽的眼神瞪着从车上走下来的警|察们，却并没有像以往那样冲动地与对方进行肢体上的碰撞。

 

年轻的警|察一脸戒备地看着缓缓退开，让出一条道路的学生们，口中尽是鄙视的用词，“啧，跟这么一群渣滓有什么好谈的，田原桑真是的。”但毕竟走在对方的地盘上，再怎么瞧不起，他也知道不能大声说出这些话来挑衅对方。

 

“好了别说了，实在不高兴也没人说一定要你来。”走在另一边的前辈也压低嗓音告诫这个年轻人，“在这一区，YGGDRASIL高中可是特殊的，真出了什么事，连队长我都护不住你。”

 

“这就因为对方是这一区三流中学的龙头吗？不照样是一群幼稚的中二少年，搞什么特殊对待嘛。”被前辈责备后，年轻人不满地嘟囔着。

 

“那你就太天真了。”前辈叹口气，“如果是三个月前，我们警方自然哪个学校都不会搞特殊对待。那段时间究竟发生了什么，就算你是刚入职的也应该听说过吧。三个月前才勉强受到抑制的【黑暗时代】。”

 

“前辈指的是那个将这一区所有不良都卷入其中的那场乱斗吗？一定程度上的事态发展我还是清楚的。”

 

“如果真的是把所有不良都卷入其中的话， YGGDRASIL也不会在三个月后一跃成为这区的龙头了。”

 

“前辈的意思是……？”就在年轻警察想要追问的时候，走在最前头的领队开口制止了。

 

“收声，我们已经到了。”

 

此时他们站在一间教室门口，不管是面前的门还是面对走廊的墙壁都是与环境格格不入的干净，既没有审美诡异的壁画，更没有被写上各种粗言秽语。仅能从门口的窗户隐约能看见教室内的一团人影，似是好几个人呆在一块。

 

领队敲了敲门，没多久就从室内得到回应，“是～稍稍等一下哦w”传出来的声音是一个很可爱的女声，这样的声音说着娇嗲的话一点都不让人感到违和。

 

如同声音所说——看来里面的人并没有为了给下马威而故意让他们久等的意思——教室的门就被人推开了。

 

从门缝中探出一颗小脑袋。大大的眼睛眨了眨，扬起一个灿烂的笑容把门开得更大。大敞的门将女生娇小的身影展露出来，身上挂满了可爱的粉色系饰品，微卷的及腰长发垂落下来，如同一条栗色瀑布。

 

看上去根本不像是三流学校的不良少女，反而更像是可爱的初中女学生。年轻警察这么想着。

 

然而面对这样可爱的女生，站在最前头的领队却表现的甚为谨慎有礼。他对着女生略一点头，“好久不见了，泡泡茶壶君。”

 

“呀，这不是田原桑嘛～好久不见w快进来吧，让飞鼠桑等久了，他会不高兴的。”泡泡茶壶向后退开一步，屈身做出一个请的姿态。

 

“那么，我们就失礼了。”领队又是一点头，走了进去。年轻警察正准备跟上去的时候，却马上被泡泡茶壶一闪身再次挡在门口。

 

“讨厌，飞鼠桑可是说了只能进去一个呢～”说着，泡泡茶壶带着浓烈兴趣的眼神紧紧地看着年轻警察，“我还没见过你呢，不懂规矩的新人君？”

 

闪闪发亮的眼睛让年轻警察感觉身边的空气都在这一眼中燃烧殆尽，忽然上升的温度和氧气的稀缺让他的脸一再变红。

 

就在年轻警察鼓起勇气，准备回答的时候，站在一步远距离的前辈察觉到气氛不对，忽然伸手将他拽了过去，“是啊，这家伙是刚入职的，所以他什么都不清楚，还请高抬贵手。”

 

泡泡茶壶看着脸红的年轻警察，轻轻笑了。

 

“姐，你在干什么呢？” 懒散的声音从背后响起，制止了刚想要继续说些什么的泡泡茶壶， “啊……又找到猎物了？差不多就行了吧？恶趣味。”

 

“这就不是你这个白痴弟弟能够懂的东西了，就知道玩18禁游戏的闷骚色狼。”泡泡茶壶翻了翻白眼——这样粗鲁的动作由她这般相貌的女孩子做来却只显出少女的娇俏可爱——反讽回去。在外人面前都能毫不犹豫地戳弟弟的痛处，可见这两姐弟平时关系并不好。“既然看不惯，你还过来干什么？”

 

“切！如果不是飞鼠桑说要全员到齐才正式开始，你以为我想来找你吗？”来人挠挠头，一脸嫌弃地说。

 

“咦？讨厌讨厌！你个白痴弟弟怎么不早说啦！居然让飞鼠桑特地等我！”说着，她就跑开了。在彻底消失在众人视线外前，她忽然回过头来，对着被前辈挡住、还在呆愣中的年轻警察眯起眼笑了笑。

 

而弟弟则站在门口准备关门，眼睛若无其事地从年轻警察身上晃了一圈，在看到他着迷的脸后，眼睛深处极快地闪过一丝讽刺，“那么，你们就在外面等等吧。”随便扔下一句，就干脆地摔上门。

 

直到门关上，年轻警察也没有抑制住发烫的脸。

 

而在门的另一半，佩罗罗其诺转过身，毫不意外地看到原本跑开的姐姐，泡泡茶壶站在自己身后，带着得意和仿佛在回味什么的笑容。

 

“呐，白痴弟弟。看到了吗？”她抬起头，对上了弟弟的视线。语气不再像人前那般激烈的厌恶，反而平淡得吓人。

 

“就是看到了，所以才不懂这样的游戏有什么好玩的。”佩罗罗其诺很是头疼地挠挠头，叹息一声。用可爱的外表和与其外表不符的身份，这样矛盾的设定去勾起男人的兴趣，特别是正义感强的新人警察，看他因为深信自己只是因为年轻和身边的诱惑而走入歪路，一边想着能够把自己带回正轨，一边却尽心竭力帮忙消除犯罪记录，最后心力交瘁地崩溃自首入狱，甚至最后还会悔恨自己的能力不足。

 

这就是属于泡泡茶壶的，极其恶劣的游戏。

 

“男人啊，永远以为自己有多厉害。觉得只要稍稍给点温柔和关心，女人就一定会深陷其中，然后为其牺牲也在所不惜。”泡泡茶壶迈开腿，一边走一边说，“所以我最讨厌男人了w”

 

“是，是。”佩罗罗其诺随意应合着，“这事我早八百年就知道了。”

 

“但是，飞鼠桑是特别的！”说着，泡泡茶壶忽然加快速度冲到还坐在单人沙发上的飞鼠面前。

 

原本带着游刃有余的表情，跟靠坐在沙发扶手上满脸桀骜不驯的乌尔贝特说着话的飞鼠有些不明所以却依旧笑着地抬起头。“泡泡茶壶桑，出什么事了吗？”

 

“呐呐，我最喜欢飞鼠桑了！”泡泡茶壶半蹲下来，将脸贴在飞鼠的膝盖上。娇嗲的声音听上去像是在撒娇，然后一脸舒服地享受着飞鼠宠溺地揉头。

 

飞鼠对着泡泡茶壶的忽然撒娇无奈一笑，任由她贴着自己的大腿轻轻磨蹭，“我也很喜欢泡泡茶壶桑哦。”再次抬起头已经恢复刚才的一脸正经，“那么田原桑，首先感谢你愿意给予这段让我集齐全员的时间，”飞鼠很有礼貌地对田原点点头致意，“你可以开始说明你的来意了。”

 

“不知道各位有没有听说最近的在附近发生的袭击事件？”田原跟飞鼠对视一眼，也点了点头。

 

飞鼠扭头看向站在另一边的塔其米，“塔其桑？”

 

“略有所闻，但其他风纪认为事态并不严重，所以并没有进行调查。”塔其米先是向飞鼠点点头，再微蹙眉对上田原的视线，“袭击事件升温了？”

 

“是的。可能是觉得不管黑道白道都无法阻止他，所以开始变得嚣张了吧。昨天，有普通群众被殴打到重伤，至今还在昏迷中。”田原直直看着塔其米。

 

飞鼠见此微微一笑，眼中带上犀利的光芒，“如果是这样，田原桑应该去找风纪队吧？这样大张旗鼓地来到安兹乌尔恭根据地，是想干什么？”

 

被那样的眼光看着，田原脸色一白，他的眼角察觉到散落在教室里看似懒散的安兹乌尔恭成员也在瞬间站直身子，一副随时就能进攻的姿态。田原暗骂一声，但表面依旧不动声色，“有目击情报看到袭击事件里是你们安兹乌尔恭的成员在领导，所以麻烦飞鼠桑，为配合警方调查，请将建御雷君和贰式炎雷君交给我，带回去协助调查。”

 

飞鼠漫不经心地把玩着泡泡茶壶的长发，“哦？田原桑一句有目击情报，就想地带走我的同伴？想得也太轻巧了吧？”

 

“想来，是我们最近有点过火了，警察先生担心我等不受控制，所以借此良机来场下马威？”

 

忽然从背后传来的声音惊得田原猛地转身，只见背后悄然无息地走出一个看似温文儒雅的青年，高雅的金丝眼镜架在鼻翼间，镜片后的瞳孔却暗藏着不容忽视的暴戾。


End file.
